My Lost Pink
by Call Salvation
Summary: Sad story, Character death. Kakashi main. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: She's gone

The wind was howling outside his house, creating a sound of sorrow. A few raindrops made their way to the ground, Slowly but surely falling on his window. He sat infont of that window, looking at the sky which had the same color as his hair, grey. He was sitting there for the last two hours staring outside that window, daydreaming, thinking of the past. His eyes drifted from the sky to the lonely tree standing out at the other end of the abandoned street.

_'That tree… it reminds me of her…' _

There was only one flower left on the tree. Its pink color changing into a light-brown shade as fall made its way to the country of Konoha.

_'It is the same pink as her hair…no…it WAS the same…' _

He remembered the mission. It was supposed to be an easy mission, C-rank, nothing they couldn't handle. But after only five minutes, it changed to an A-ranked one. Shinobi coming from everywhere. They were out of chakra so fast, because of the numbers of shinobi they had to face…

_'It was a mistake to leave Naruto and Sai in Konoha, just because I thought it was unnecessary to take them with us…'_

… After defeating the last one, they went further, wounded from the fight, not able to pay attention on the trap that was waiting on them. When the cord snapped, she punched him out of the way causing the kunai knifes to hit her. She fell into the mud that was covering the trap before…

_' It should have been me…' _

He watched as the last flower on the tree outside of his house fell on the ground, into the mud, creating dark-brown spots on the flower.

_' No, that color!…' _

… When she lay there, he tried to heal her. But without chakra they knew it was a lost cause. He watched her as her breathing stopped. The hand he was holding fell down causing the mud to fly up and land on her hair, leaving the same dark-brown spots on her pink hair…

_'It should have been me…' _

He let out a sob when a single tear left his grey eye, trailing down his bare cheek.

"Dammit! It should have been me, not her!"

… The funeral went difficult. Naruto was crying and yelling at him that it was his fault, but he already knew that. Sai was just staring at the horizon because he didn't know how to react. Tsunade-sama put her hand on his shoulder while telling him that he could not have done anything for her in the position they where in. And he, he just tried no to fall apart. It would never be the same without her…

"Sakura…"


	2. Chapter 2: The funeral

- The funeral, 2 days earlier-

It was a cloudy day. The whole village gathered around the one stone he wishes he could avoid, although he was not showing it, nor any emotions. On the stone her name, next to the others he used to love- still loves… She didn't belong there, she was too young. A warrior, yes. A healer, yes. A friend, yes… A lost friend… One of many, died because of the war.

'_No… not because of the war… It was because of me… because of my pride__… because of my inability to see that I'm not indestructible… Nor is- WAS she…'_ His eyes were watering _' He, what am I doing? Going to cry? Me? The Great- Dammit! Who's great? Me? I don't deserve to cry, to wallow in self-pity. I caused all of this!'_

Although his face was, yet again, devoid of all emotion, his fists clenched in anger for a split second. A normal person wouldn't be able to see this, but Tsunade saw. Worried, she crossed the distance between herself and Kakashi. Once there, she put a hand on his shoulders.

"Calm down, Kakashi. I know you're angry at the people who did this but-"

"I'm not angry at THEM." Kakashi stated. He would never, not in his right mind, interrupt the hokage but, then again, he wasn't completely himself. Luckily for him, Tsunade-sama knew this. And now she also knew he blamed himself. _'Shit, now she won't leave me alone, great. Just what I need.'_

"Kakash-" But before she could finish what she wanted to say, a furious blond fox-boy started to yell at his sensei.

"Damn right you shouldn't be angry at them! This is all your fault! If you had allowed us to come with you, this wouldn't have happened! You bastard! You and you're damn ego! You think you're invincible! It's all your fault! You're the reason Sakura-chan is—You're the reason she's death! It should have been you!"

Naruto was fuming, ready to launch himself at Kakashi when Iruka stepped in between them.

"Naruto, that's enough!"

"Iruka, please take Naruto to another place, so he can calm down… And take Sai with you too, in case Naruto decides to flee."

"Yes, hokage-sama." And with that, Iruka and Sai left with Naruto.

Everything calm again, Tsunade turns her attention back to Kakashi.

"You know he didn't meant that. He's just… Sad, broken… His anger is misplaced."

"No, it's not misplaced, and he DID meant that" Fist clenched once more " and what's more…" his voice continued just above a whisper "He's right…"

Tsunade was shocked. Not only did she not expect him to say that, she was also shocked because his eyes started to water, something she had never seen before, although it happened not for the first time today.

"Kakashi, I want to see you in my office tonight. I'm worried."

"I'm fine-"

"Don't give me that fine crap!" she said angry yet while whispering. "I want to see you, no buts. And don't think of doing anything stupid in the meantime"

"…" He looked away, silent.

"Kakashi…" she said a little threatening.

"Hai Hokage-sama" His voice angered and obedient at the same time. "I'll come…"_'But what will it matter if I don't? She's not coming back.'_

"Good..." With that, she turned away, ready to continue the rest of the funeral.

A/N: So, what do you think? I know my English isn't perfect so I'm searching for a beta-reader… somebody… onegai? But anyway, thank you for reading chapter two of my story and, if you have a little time, please review.


End file.
